


Not Exactly a Booty Call

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin makes the mistake of texting Yunho certain things during his filming. Yunho reads too much into them and ends up flying to Busan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly a Booty Call

Yunho wasn’t the desperate one. He’d said it so many times he now almost believed it. Changmin was the one who’d asked him to come -- indirectly, but he’d still asked him. He looked at the text again to confirm his thoughts, “I miss you,” it read and then there was another one of, “I have to wear a school uniform ><,” and that’s when Yunho had called one of their managers to get him an activity -- or any excuse to go to Busan.

Okay, so maybe he was a little desperate. But they’d both been busy lately, and now Changmin was away, missing him. Maybe Yunho was reading a little too much into it, and Changmin’s texts didn’t actually mean he wanted him there. Yunho laughed at that thought. Changmin always wanted to be around him.

His manager was able to get him on a last-minute flight to Busan. There were no activities discussed. They could just tell the fans he had to go help Changmin with his acting, or maybe that painting he had to do. The second one seemed more likely in his opinion.

The short flight was spent thinking about Changmin, Changmin sleeping in a hotel bed, cutely hugging his pillow, Changmin riding the bike for the drama, and most importantly Changmin wearing the school uniform.

Yes, he was completely desperate and maybe even a little pathetic, but it didn’t matter when it came to Changmin.

Their manager got Yunho a car to Changmin’s hotel, gave him the room number, and left it at that, no questions or comments. Yunho really liked this manager.

The first few times Yunho knocked he began to worry that Changmin was still out filming or eating with the staff, but eventually the door was opened to him. A very confused looking Changmin opened the door to him. It wasn’t the happily surprised Changmin Yunho was hoping for, but he looked utterly adorable with tousled hair and clothes that looked like they’d just been thrown on.

“Surprise!” he sang out before inviting himself into the hotel room and giving Changmin a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What’re you doing here?” Changmin asked groggily and closed the door behind him.

“You said you missed me,” Yunho plopped his leather overnight bag next to the bed and grinned at Changmin, “So now you don’t have to miss me anymore.”

“There was really no need for you to go out of your way to come to Busan though,” Changmin protested, running a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to fix it.

“I had an activity here, and your hair looks fine by the way, I’ve seen it look much weirder,” Yunho assured him and walked over to start pulling him to the bed.

“What activity?” a small smirk appeared on his face.

“Um… that doesn’t matter, anyways, did I wake you?”

“I think you came here because you missed me, not the other way around.”

“I have a text to prove otherwise. Oh! And… um,” he tried to calm down a bit of his excitement, “I’m guessing you don’t have the school uniform with you, do you?”

Changmin rolled his eyes at that comment, and Yunho finally succeeded in pulling him down onto the bed.

“Is that the actual reason you came here? You wanted to see me in a uniform, didn’t you?” Changmin smiled in what Yunho guessed was amusement at his expense and let out a small giggle too.

“No, well, maybe, sort of. Really I just wanted to see you… and the uniform would have been bonus?” he waited to see if he answered the question in a way to keep Changmin in his current giggly state. Sometimes it was so hard  to say the right things to Changmin. One small slip on words and the rest of the night would be full of ‘accidental’ shoves and elbows and exaggerated huffs and sighs.

The reply he got was a laugh, which Yunho felt safe to say was a good one, and he felt confident enough to tackle Changmin into the bed to encourage some snuggling. The younger man landed under him with a small oof before burying his face into Yunho’s neck.

“You smell so good, so Yunho,” he told him, and the older man had to chuckle at his description.

“So Yunho?”

“Shut up, I haven’t gotten much sleep lately.”

Yunho hugged him close and lightly kissed the top of his head, “I know,” he told him, “I try not to worry about you, just have to remember I’ve worked myself just as hard.”

They laid there in silence for a bit until Yunho felt like his view of the top of Changmin’s curly mess of hair contrasting the blandly painted wall of the hotel was burnt into his memory. When he finally glanced down Changmin was fast asleep against his chest, but Yunho couldn’t complain when he looked so adorable sleeping.

He rolled them over onto their sides and spooned Changmin until the younger finally shook himself awake again.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t look too apologetic as he yawned and snuggled up against Yunho, but Yunho understood that he must be tired and didn’t really need an apology anyways.

“It’s fine, Changdol. You can go to sleep if you want to, it won’t bug me at all, I promise.”

Changmin glanced back at him and laughed, “I can feel you half-hard against my butt, Yun. I know you came here in hope for something, don’t lie.”

Yunho felt a brush creep across his face at Changmin’s bluntness, “You’ve been so busy lately,” Yunho whined.

“I’m all yours right now,” Changmin purred and wiggled against him. Yunho’s arms drew tighter around him, and he kissed the back of his neck wetly.

Changmin relaxed against him and placed his hands over Yunho’s forearms as hands began to slide their way under his loose t-shirt. Yunho’s mouth moved up to his ear to bite lightly on his lobe and Changmin let out a short gasp before wiggling back against Yunho again.

Yunho’s breath was hot against Changmin’s cheek, and every once in a while he’d let out a small mewl from a simple exhale. Yunho loved how responsive Changmin was to everything he did, each movement of his hands against his abdomen and chest made him squirm or caused his breath to hitch.

He turned Changmin onto his back and climbed on top of him, relishing for a moment in the view of those large eyes staring lustfully up at him and the sweat already gathering along his neck and forehead.

“You’re hot because you’re wearing too many clothes,” Yunho decided and quickly helped him out of his t-shirt and sweatpants. How the site below him was even more decadent than before had Yunho moaning above him. He hummed in satisfaction before leaning down to kiss the other man. Changmin’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him against him, and Yunho soon found himself laying on top of him with his fingers tangled in Changmin’s soft curls.

“I’m really glad you came,” Changmin whispered against his lips, and Yunho moved his hands to massage his thumbs into Changmin’s hips.

He rolled them over again to let Changmin lay on top of him, Yunho wrapping his arms securely around him while Changmin folded his arms between their chests. Yunho’s sweater was pulled down greedily and so carelessly Yunho almost swore he heard a tear, but when Changmin’s hair fell forward against his cheeks and he began to suckle gently at his collarbone, Yunho couldn’t care too much about his clothing.

He did however add a quick, “I think you ripped my sweater,” to which Changmin simply replied with a scoff and a barely understandable, “Well why the fuck did you wear a turtleneck to come see me?”

“I didn’t think about it too much,” Yunho replied stupidly, and swallowed a moan at a nip from Changmin.

“I forget you never remember how gorgeous I find your neck,” he nuzzled against him before adding offhandedly, “and your arms, they’re pretty fucking amazing too.”

Yunho let out a breathy chuckle as Changmin wiggled around on top of him until he was burying his face in Yunho’s clothed armpit and nuzzling and biting up the length of Yunho’s upper arm.

“I love your sleepy honesty,” Yunho commented, and Changmin looked up at him with a shy smile that he used to get each time Yunho complimented him. It was becoming more and more rare now, and Yunho couldn’t help but grin each time he saw it, “Fuck, you’re adorable,” Yunho groaned out and pushed Changmin back onto the bed, pulling off his sweater before Changmin could do any more damage to it and straddling the younger man.

Changmin’s hands ghosted down Yunho’s arms before finding their place in Yunho’s. Yunho humped against Changmin a few times, not able to push down his own impatience. Changmin was tired and taking things at a slow pace, Yunho felt like he should do the same.

Changmin let out a mewl at the friction, and that alone almost had Yunho spilling in his pants.

“Stop making those noises or I’ll be gone in a matter of minutes, okay?”

Changmin laughed at his request, that clear laugh that cut beautifully through the air, “Old man,” he muttered, and Yunho growled and pressed him harder into the bed as punishment, pushing Changmin’s hands above his head.

“Only 2 years older than you, little fawn,” he sang before hurriedly ridding himself of his jeans and grinding against Changmin’s clothed erection.

“You look like 10 years older,” Changmin told him with a gleam of pure defiance in his big eyes.

“You’re aging backwards it’s not fair,” Yunho half-whined his protest before kissing Chagmin roughly and playfully biting at his neck, making sure not to do anything that would leave any sort of mark.

Changmin grew into a fit of giggles, and Yunho joined, leaving him wondering how he ever maintained his libido when they acted like this in bed.

“You look like a dad,” laughed out Changmin, and Yunho reached down to grope his thighs roughly in punishment for the comment.

“A really cool dad?” Yunho ended up laughing after a sloppy kiss to Changmin’s neck.

“The coolest. And obviously not my dad because that would just be weird,” Changmin replied before wrapping his legs around him and grinding up against him.

“Well I really hoped you weren’t referring to your own dad,” Yunho told him and gave Changmin another kiss on his cheek.

Changmin hummed in agreement before hooking his fingers under the band of Yunho’s boxer shorts, “Want me to blow you?” Changmin sleepily asked him. Yunho stared at him for a while, wondering if he actually needed to answer that question before he responded with a quick nod and flipping their position for Changmin to have easier access.

Fingers ran up and down Yunho’s thighs appreciatively before his underwear was actually pulled off and his dick slapped against his stomach. Changmin was hanging his head low enough that pre-cum found itself on Changmin’s chin. A lazy blowjob wasn’t one of his favorite things in the world, but Changmin’s sleepy gaze up at him was so adorable that the other man probably could have bitten his dick off and Yunho wouldn’t care. Okay, yes, he would care about that. But maybe he’d care a little bit less if it was Changmin? Yunho stared down at Changmin with frustration from his own brain. His thoughts hardly ever made sense when Changmin had his mouth anywhere near Yunho’s cock.

And when that mouth was actually on him Yunho was pretty sure someone would be able to get him to blow up an entire country by just asking.  He had to grip the sheets with all his strength to stop himself from fucking up into Changmin’s warm mouth until Changmin looked up at him with those wide eyes that have become a signal of the control now with Yunho, and Yunho grabbed his messy locks and directed his mouth on him until Changmin’s nails sunk into his thighs and he came off him with a sinfully wet plop.

Yunho moaned at the loss of heat and looked up at Changmin with pleading eyes, “I want to come from your mouth again, Changmin,” he begged, “and then we can fuck like animals until you have to film again. I can get hard again just by looking at you. All thanks to the unagi, of course,” he finished off his plea with a small laugh, and Changmin joined in until the room was filled with both of their obnoxious laughs.

“Fine,” Changmin agreed.

His mouth moved down this time to drag his tongue over the underside and wetly mouth his balls. Yunho let out a moan at the teasing and grabbed at the pillow behind him to gain some sort of self control again. Changmin’s next move was practically engulfing him, using his hand to pleasure the small amount he wasn’t able to fit in that perfect mouth of his.

It only took a bit longer before Yunho was pulling back on Changmin’s hair with a whiny moan. The moment he pulled off Yunho was painting him in his white seed, covering his face and dotting his hair in the most filthy of ways, and Yunho moaned again just at the sight of it.

Changmin leaned up to kiss him, and Yunho quickly began working himself back up with his hand as he tasted himself on Changmin’s mouth. The kiss this time wasn’t lazy at all. Something had obviously stirred inside Changmin, and Yunho felt proud for being the cause whether it was a sudden burst of lust or just impatience for him to get off. He didn’t really care all too much, all he cared about was how Changmin’s hand massaged into his shoulders, groping at the muscles of his upper arms.

He was already half-hard by the time they broke away and all it took was one more flip of their positions and seeing Changmin laying underneath him, painted in his cum and completely pliant to him, to force him into a full erection.

“Lube’s in my bag,” Yunho growled down at him, “I want to watch you prep yourself.”

Changmin’s doe eyes stared up at him before twisting himself out from under him to hang off the bed and do a dangerous dive for the leather bag. Yunho helped him steady himself once he finally grabbed it and pulled him back into his former position, loving the feel of having a strong grasp on both of Changmin’s oddly skinny wrists before he realized Changmin needed his hands now.

He squirmed out of his own underwear, and Yunho watched with enough intensity to make Changmin blush despite the many times they’d been together like this. Yunho licked his lips and reached for his dick when Changmin spread his legs and squeezed the lube onto his slim fingers, rubbing it between them until it became warm in his hands before he finally pushed past his tight ring of muscles, and Yunho found it unbearable to watch without touching himself.

Changmin’s eyes scanned over his chest and abdomen until they reached his crotch, and the gaze he had on him had Yunho moaning already.

He pulled out of himself and pushed Yunho’s hand out of the way, squirting a fair amount of the gel onto his other hand before pumping him gently and carefully, licking his lips in anticipation when he finally seemed slick enough.

“Now?” Yunho asked quietly, a half, husky whisper.

Changmin moaned out a reply of yes and laid back against the pillows, allowing Yunho to pick up his legs and put them around his waist while Changmin secured them in an almost crushing hold on him. Yunho’s eyes ghosted over him before finally pushing in and hooking his arms under Changmin’s elbows, gripping his shoulders roughly as he began his thrusting.

Changmin bucked up against him each time Yunho slowed down, and in a fit of slight annoyance with his impatient and selfish needs, Yunho ended up slamming into him hard enough for him to hit his head against the headboard. Yunho’s apologies came out in moans and growls, and he doubted if Changmin understood a single word he uttered.

Changmin’s words came out in loud moans that Yunho always thought challenged his singing in their impressive nature,  simple pleas of, “Harder, Yun, harder,” and exclamations of, “Oh god I missed you so much,” he clearly didn’t mind the slight discomfort Yunho had caused him, and Yunho was quick to comply to his best of his abilities.

His last few thrusts into him Yunho swore he almost saw stars, and his orgasm came with a loud groan of Changmin’s name. He worked Changmin to his orgasm quickly after before falling on top of him, chuckling at the way they practically slid off each other due to the mess they created.

“We should really shower,” Changmin announced once he finally caught his breath, Yunho grinned before kissing his jaw.

“I’m really hoping a together was implied there.”

\--

Yunho woke up sometime during the night in an empty hotel bed. Changmin had left for filming he realized with a small pout. He curled himself up in the sheets and pillows that still had his partner’s scent on them before he drifted back to sleep again.

The next time he woke was much more pleasant. There was someone nibbling playfully at his bottom lip, and when he heard the short greeting of, “Hyung,” the moment his eyes flickered opened, Yunho was grinning ear to ear and gathering Changmin up in his arms.

‘I have to go back today,” he told him sadly, and Changmin nodded.

“Please tell me you’re wearing something more than that wife-beater, though,” Changmin pleaded, and Yunho met him with innocent eyes.

“Just a jacket,” he said with a slight giggle at the end, “You ripped my sweater, and the only other thing I brought was jeans.”

“But it’s so tight,” came the whine from the Changmin, “the fans will be able to see everything. You’ll at least zip the jacket up right?”

Yunho laughed and ruffled his hair, “I’ll just borrow something you brought!” with that he hopped off the bed and went to wear Changmin had neatly unpacked all of his belongings, and he picked out a red, leopard print sweater.

“This looks too big for you,” he stated before pulling it on with a smile over at Changmin.

Changmin stood up to protest but by the way he fixed the sleeves on Yunho made it seem very half-hearted, “It fits me fine.”

“How? It must just fall off your shoulders! And you were worried about _me_ showing the fans everything? You’re ridiculous, Shim Changmin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure just about everyone can guess what this is inspired from. This time it was finished because my friend promised me kit kats.


End file.
